Kunoichis à leurs heures
by Eaulina
Summary: Suivez un moment de la vie des jeunes femmes qu'elles sont devenues. Que font-elles? Comment sont-elles? Series de One Shot indépendants.
1. Sakura

**Bonjour ! Enfin bonsoir plutôt !**

**Alors je m'essaie aux One Shot. Ici on retrouve un passage qui aura marqué (imaginairement parlant) nos Kunoichis preferées. J'ai écris ça sous le thème des péchés capitaux. Je poste rapidement ceux qui ont déjà été écrit et je m'attèle aux autres ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Sakura**:_ La Luxure_

Sortant de l'hôpital après une nuit de garde, Sakura alla jusqu'à l'épicerie près de chez _eux_, histoire de faire quelques courses. Avec un morfale à la maison, elle savait que le stock dans_ leurs_ placards disparaissait vite et elle n'avait pas besoin d'aller vérifier pour se douter des maigres rations qui s'y trouvaient à l'intérieur. Les sacs pleins les mains, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée de_ leur_ immeuble sous un soleil de plomb. Elle suait à grosse gouttes, et rien que pour cela, il lui tardait l'hiver. Enfonçant les clefs dans la serrure, elle déposa ses sacs sur la table d'entrée se jurant de les ranger après une douche qui lui rendrait surement les idées plus claires. L'eau qui coulait lui faisait un bien fou, le contact avec les malades, même si merci kami-sama elle aimait son travail, la dégoutait souvent. Elle s'habilla rapidement, et revint vers l'entrée par un long couloir chargé de décoration, surtout des photos, agrémentée de bibelots par ses soins. Seulement voilà, les sacs avaient mystérieusement disparus.

Trois _suspects_.

Elle? Devenue somnambule, par la fatigue, s'était-elle endormie sous la douche, et son côté fée du logis l'aurait submergé? Au point de de ranger les courses quand même ! Elles auraient pu attendre !

Non, définitivement pas.

Le suspect numéro deux serait le _Morfale_. Celui qui aime fouiner dans les placards pour voir ce qu'il pourrait avaler, pourrait car heureusement depuis le temps, il faisait attention aux dates de péremptions des produits ! Mais le problème était que ce dernier ne devait pas rentrer avait deux heures, conformément aux indications qu'il lui avait laissé.

Il restait donc le suspect numéro trois. Le perfectionniste. En effet un drap mal plié ou une tasse qui traine ne venaient pas à bout de _Monsieur Propre_, comme ils aimaient l'appeler.

Elle entra vaillamment dans la cuisine, prête à faire des dégâts massif avec sa force monstrueuse. Si le suspect n'était en faite aucun d'eux trois énoncés précédemment, Sakura se sentait prête à le démolir. Une voix cisailla l'air avec autant de finesse que de la soie glissant sur la peau:

«- Tu comptes m'agresser, Sakura ? »

Soufflant bruyamment de soulagement, elle adressa un sourire lumineux à son interlocuteur:

«- C'est toi qui as rangé les courses ? »

«- Oui, elles trainaient dans le hall. Alors ta nuit ? »

«- Non, elles ne trainaient pas j'allais les ranger. Plutôt bien, et toi? »

«- Si elles trainaient. J'ai cru un instant être redevenu célibataire ! T'entends quoi par plutôt bien ? »

«- J'allais prendre une douche, je les aurais rangées juste après. Célibataire, tu dis? Et plutôt bien si je n'avais pas eu la visite de Lee venu m'offrir des fleurs à 2h du matin »

«- Si tu le dis. Oui, quand il n'y a plus personne, ça fait vide. _Hn_ »

Dix secondes, c'était la durée de l'échange qu'ils avaient eu avant que son tic ne revienne. Fronçant les sourcils, elle le fixa soudainement:

«- C'était quoi se Hn? »

«- _Hn_. »

Elle secoua la tête, lui faisant comprendre que s'il ne se décidait pas à expliquer ce Hn, elle n'irait pas plus loin. Il prit la direction du salon lorsque les bras de _Monsieur Hn_ entourèrent sa taille, plaquant le dos de la jeune femme sur son corps masculin.

Un souffle près de son oreille, lui indiqua qu'il allait parler:

«- Hn, veut dire que s'il continu à t'approcher, je ne me retiendrais pas. »

D'un mouvement vif elle tourna la tête, ses lèvres effleurant celles du _Perfectionniste_.

«- Il n'est pas méchant, il m'apporte juste des fleurs ! C'est pas la fin du monde ! »

Avant que le Suspect numéro trois n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, le Suspect numéro deux fit son apparition, ou plutôt sa voix se fit entendre:

«-C'est toi qui le dis, Sakura-Chan, mais venant de Gros Sourcil, c'est louche ! »

Sasuke embrassa Sakura avant de demander à l'_usuratonkachi_ où il se trouvait et ce dernier déclara:

«- Là où vous devriez être aussi ! »

Nul besoin de plan, ou d'une intelligence supérieure à la normal pour savoir dans quelle pièce le phénomène était ! Suivant silencieusement Sasuke, qui lui tenait la main, elle écouta distraitement la discussion, ou plutôt l'échange acéré de ses compagnons jusqu'à ce qu'un Sakura-Chan lui fit cligner des yeux:

«- Oui, Naruto ? »

«- Bah, tu viens ? Qu'est ce que t'attends plantée là? »

Un sourire à en faire tomber plus d'une trônait sur son visage tandis que sa main était tendue vers elle, image d'un tentation qui fit frissonner la jeune femme. Son regard basculant vers Sasuke, elle vit que celui-ci était déjà dans le lit et la regardait avec insistance.

«- Écoutez, je suis plutôt fatiguée la nuit à été longue, je préférerait me reposer et..»

Et rien. Le vide. C'est vrai, elle était fatiguée, elle n'avait rien contre une bonne nuit de sommeil mais les jeunes hommes, dans leurs lit à tout les trois, lui donnaient un sacré coup de fouet.

Les nuits qu'ils avaient déjà passés, lui laissait présager que sa nuit ne serait pas perdue et qu'elle atteindrait véritablement le paradis alors qu'une nuit de sommeil ne le ferait pas.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieur, ne sachant que faire.

En tout cas, pour ses compagnons le choix était fait.

Une main attrapa le poignet de la _Rose_, la basculant sur le lit, tandis qu'une autre main caressa amoureusement son ventre.

Oui, pour Sakura, la question ne se posait plus, la** luxure**, depuis qu'elle s'était mis en ménage à trois, était en elle et la dominait largement.


	2. Tenten

**Tenten**: _La Paresse_

Je les hais, je les ai hais, je les haïssais, je les haïrais...C'est ce que se répétait tout les matins depuis des années la Kunoichi aux macarons. Exactement depuis huit ans. A presque vingt ans, Tenten se réveillait quotidiennement avant même la levée du jour. Elle n'avait pas besoin de regarder l'heure sur son réveil, celui-ci indiquait sans nul doute possible quatre heure. _Quatre heure du matin_.

S'étirant brutalement, elle continua à maudire _deux_ personnes.

Le premier était le pire. Sa coupe au bol, ses yeux creux, son nez prononcé, son sourire à faire pâlir un mannequin, et sa tenue vert feuille. _Maito Gai. _Le senseï qu'on lui avait collé d'office lors de sa sortie à l'académie. On aurait pu lui attribuer quelqu'un de réservé et calculateur, comme Hatake Kakashi; une femme qui l'aurait comprise, comme Kurenaï; un homme paresseux quoique familier, comme Asuma Sarutobi; mais non. A la place elle avait dû, pendant des années, supporter la bonne humeur excessive de son senseï, son excentricité, sa « Fougue de la jeunesse », et ses histoires de paris.

D'ailleurs tout était partit de là. Un putain de pari qui pourrissait sa vie. Et un pari passé entre deux originaux. Le premier étant son senseï et le second: _Rock Lee_. Un de ses coéquipiers. La première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré, elle l'avait pris pour un raté, un type sans ambition, ni bon en Genjutsu, ni en Ninjutsu et certainement pas en Taijutsu. Bref quelqu'un qui n'avait pas d'utilité dans le monde des ninjas. Enfin ça, c'était avant. Avant qu'elle ne comprenne qu'au contraire, son coéquipier ne voulait pas abandonner et qu'il était prêt à tout donner pour réussir. Que sa volonté, il la puisait dans le rejet des personnes qui le trouvaient ridicule. Il aimait redonner du courage et insuffler de la force dans le cœur des gens. Cependant ses traits se nuançaient largement par ses frasques. Aussi irrécupérable que leur senseï, il avait adopté la mode verte. Celle là même qui visait au port d'un juste au corps moulant à souhait. Combien de fois elle et Neji, son second coéquipier, avaient-ils ris rien qu'en les regardant?

Par ailleurs Neji Hyuuga était le seul dans son équipe à être mentalement équilibré. Peut être un peu trop distant mais avec lui au moins, elle se sentait moins seule. Elle avait toujours admiré son sang-froid, sa perspicacité et son intelligence.

Tenten avait du mal à s'habituer à son rang de Jonin qui lui permettait de faire des missions seule ou jumelée à d'autres ninjas provenant d'autres équipes. Sans son senseï et ses deux coéquipiers ce n'était plus pareil...

voilà que _ça_ la reprenait ! Depuis quand était-elle devenue une nunuche mollassonne ?

Exactement le 14 juillet d'il y a 8 ans, vers les alentours de dix-neuf heures, Rock Lee et Maito Gai avaient pourris sa vie. Leur pari était « lequel d'entre-nous tiendra le plus longtemps en se levant avant la fougue de la jeunesse? ». Au départ, le pari ne concernait qu'eux deux jusqu'à ce que l'intelligence, au combien suprême de leur senseï, ne le pousse à le diffuser dans toutes l'équipe. C'est comme ça que pendant une période infinies tout nos compères se retrouvaient à cinq heure tout les matins pour leur entrainement.

Et c'était aussi à cause de cela que Tenten se réveillait très, trop, tôt des années après. Foutue horloge biologique !

Si seulement il lui était permis de se reposer encore quelques heures... Cependant et comme chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait les yeux, des fourmis lui parcouraient les jambes et impossible de retrouver le sommeil qu'elle appréciait tant.

S'extirpant finalement de son lit, elle entrepris de s'habiller avec des gestes lents, très lents. Plus le temps passait plus ses muscles se liquéfiaient. Elle sortit de son appartement, les bras ballants et les jambes aussi lourdes que celles de Lee avec ses poids.

Rejoignant Neji qui l'attendait visiblement depuis un certain temps elle l'interpella:

«- Salut ! Ça fait longtemps que tu m'attends? »

«- Bonjour Tenten, toujours aussi matinale ! »

Là c'était presque de la moquerie. Elle riposta:

«- C'est ça, comme si j'étais contente d'être là aussi tôt »

Un léger sourire flotta sur les lèvres du prodige avant qu'il n'attrape la main de la kunoichi:

«- Paresseuse ! »

Et oui, même si son groupe sanguin était décrit comme 'rythmé', Tenten n'échappait pas à une certaine **paresse**.


	3. Ino

**Ino:** _L'Avarice_

«- Redis-le moi, allez ! »

Une plainte masculine se fit entendre.

Nous sommes en plein centre de Konoha, dans une petite maison d'apparence sympathique. Mais seulement d'apparence car en vérité si vous entrez à l'intérieur vous verriez que des traces de peintures jonchent le sol, que certains meubles sont complètement dérangés, que des produits d'emballages envahissent l'espace à tel point qu'il devient presque dangereux pour un ninja de marcher sur le parquet.

Deux personnes. Un homme, une femme. Un schéma classique en somme. Mais pourtant pas si conventionnel: un brun aux cheveux courts et aux yeux noirs et une blonde à la longue chevelure et aux yeux océans. Lui qui veut rester discret et se fondre dans la masse, elle qui n'hésite pas à faire entendre sa voix et aime le regard des autres. Lui timide et réservé et elle sans gêne et expressive. Lui ayant une voix nasale et douce alors qu'elle avait une voix forte et cassante.

Rien ne les destinait à s'entendre et pourtant les voilà évoluant dans le même salon, la même chambre, la même salle de bain.

On aurait pu penser qu'ils allaient s'envoyer des objets à la figure, s'insulter mutuellement, en venir à une violence physique mais non. Ils étaient si différents que même s'ils ne se comprenaient pas, ils se respectaient.

Lorsqu'elle dépassait les bornes, il la freinait, et lorsque lui avait une absence de sentiment elle le secouait pour qu'il réagisse. Ils avaient une force sur l'autre prépondérante. Il régulait l'autre. Et par ces moments de tempérance, ils en étaient venus à dépendre l'un de l'autre.

Là, à ce moment précis, Ino dépendait de Saï.

Certaines mauvaises langues diraient qu'ils voyaient Ino comme une de ces filles superficielles qui n'accordaient d'importance qu'à leurs images et à leurs cheveux. Seulement derrière ses atouts féminins qu'elle mettait en valeur, Ino cachait une sensibilité à fleur de peau. Elle se servait de sa beauté comme sa meilleure amie Grand Front se servait de son intelligence.

Cependant, mettre sa beauté en valeur était devenu plus gênant avec son compagnon. Elle se sentait coupable de faire tourner la tête de jeunes hommes dans la rue, lorsque quelqu'un d'autre que lui la complimentait elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Alors elle demanda à Saï qui peignait:

«- Qu'est ce que tu penses de moi ? »

Celui-ci figea tout mouvement laissant sa main tenant un pinceau en l'air:

«- Tu sais ce que je pense de toi, Ino. »

«- Redis-le moi, allez ! »

Posant son pinceau près de son chevalet, il s'assit en face d'elle à leur table ronde avant de lui murmurer:

«- Si on changeait des compliments habituels ? Je vais te dire ce que les traits de ton visage me dit »

La belle fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension, ne se démontant pas, il lui fit signe de se lever et de venir vers lui. Quand elle vint enfin après une hésitation, elle se positionna à cheval sur ses genoux.

«- Ferme les yeux, Ino, fais-moi confiance. »

Elle se détendit totalement, se laissant aller dans les bras de l'Artiste. Il ferma lui aussi les yeux et ses mains flânèrent sur son visage. Il commenta chacun de ses traits:

«- Tu as les sourcils fins, tu attaches beaucoup d'importance aux regards des gens. Tes yeux sont grands, signalant une grande innocence. Tu as les pommettes hautes, tu aimes sourire. Ton nez retroussé me montre que tu es maline et tu aimes faire des blagues. Ton visage et fin de forme plutôt ovale, tu restes encore un peu dans l'enfance. Tes cheveux sont soyeux et fins, tu es donc douce mais tu n'as pas assez confiance en toi. Et le plus important pour moi, tu as des lèvres pleines et j'aime les embrasser. »

Rougissant encore alors qu'il passait des paroles à l'acte, elle se souvint du pourquoi elle l'aimait tant.

Elle était avare de compliments, mais surtout s'il s'agissait des siens. Il était son **avarice**.


	4. Temari

**Temari**: _L'orgueil_

Caressant son ventre arrondi, plusieurs images touchantes venaient à Temari. Celle d'une jolie petit fille courant à travers l'herbe haute, les joues rougies par l'effort, ou encore une autre de la même petit fille soufflant ses bougies sur un monstrueux gâteau d'anniversaire. Oui, elle en était sur et certaine, c'était une fille.

La seule complication, c'était la chose qui lui servait de mari. Ce sexiste calculateur semblait prendre un plaisir particulier à la voir perdre ses moyens. Elle ne se comprenait plus elle-même ! Elle passait du rire aux larmes, de la colère à la tendresse, de la joie de vivre à une mélancolie qui la rongeait. Cette instabilité émotionnelle l'emmerdait au plus haut point.

«- Je suis là »

Une voix masculine provenant du hall d'entrée lui fit réalisé que les pendules avaient continué de tourner alors qu'elle s'étirait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, l'esprit encore embué par sa sieste.

Une _sieste_. Avant qu'elle ne vive avec lui, elle n'en faisait plus depuis ses trois ans. Mais Shikamaru avait insisté pour qu'elle reste auprès de lui durant la sienne, elle s'était allongée et comme par enchantement, une fatigue couvrit n'importe quelle idée de rébellion contre une sieste d'apparence ridicule. D'apparence car en vérité, Temari avait découvert que la sieste était une _drogue_. Dès qu'on s'habitue, on n'en réchappe plus. Et son _dealer_ n'était autre que son mari.

C'était à cause de lui aussi qu'elle se retrouvait dans cet état. Une baleine. Elle ne voyait même plus ses pieds. Enfin, il ne fallait pas se méprendre, c'était fabuleux de porter le fruit de leur amour, elle l'aimait déjà, mais elle se sentait énorme.

Le _macho_ se coucha près d'elle, posant affectueusement sa main sur son ventre et embrassa la tempe de sa compagne.

Comme pour répondre à la présence de son père, le bébé bougea:

«- Oh ! La petite bouge ! Tu l'as sentis? »

«- Oui, galère, il va surement aimer le Taijutsu »

La future mère regarda son mari d'un œil mauvais. Pourquoi s'entêtait-il?

«- Comment ça il ? C'est une fille je te signal ! On en a déjà discuté, Shikamaru »

«- C'est justement parce qu'on en a déjà parlé, Femme Galère, que je t'ai dit que ça serait un garçon. »

«- Comment tu peux faire pour savoir,hein ? »

«- Dans ma famille, ça fait des générations que ce ne sont que des garçons, la logique voudrait que le bébé dans ton ventre en soit un. »

«- C'est ça, se moqua ouvertement Temari, caches-toi derrière ta famille ! Tu aimerais que ce soit un garçon mais, mon chéri, fais toi à l'idée que c'est une fille. »

«- T'es exactement pareil, t'essaies de te convaincre que c'est une fille, alors que toi non plus tu n'en sais strictement rien ! »

«- C'est là où tu te trompes, je peux sentir, je la porte, et c'est une fille. »

«- Ah les femmes, baya Shikamaru, de toute façon on ne saura pas avant un mois. »

C'était un repli stratégique que venait d'effectuer l'homme à la coiffure d'ananas, clôturer le sujet sur quelque chose que l'on ne pouvait pas changer, en l'occurrence la date de la naissance du bébé. Il se persuada que cette phrase aurait un effet apaisant sur Temari.

«- Oui, un mois avant que notre fille ne voit le jour. »

L'orgueil n'épargnait aucun des Nara mais associé au caractère explosif et forte tête de la jeune femme, il était difficile d'avoir le dernier mot.

Toutefois, s'il y a une chose à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas était la venue au monde de non pas un mais deux bébés, un garçon et une fille, des faux-jumeaux.


End file.
